The Plesiosaur
' The Plesiosaur' is another movie in Thomas, Twilight, Brian Griffin, and friends' Amazing Escapades. Summery Our heroes are spending a vacation at Hiatt Grey's summer condo house. Later, Skyla witness a strange creature with a long neck eating a pelican, and she claims it's a sea monster. After an attack on the ocean, they claim it's a Plesiosaur. So now, Willy, Dolphy, Brian, Vinny, Blackie, SpongeBob, the foals, the pets, Gail, Mitzi, and the Human Mane 5 set out to find and kill it. Before it kills anyone else before the 4th of July! Plot At Hiatt Grey's Summer Condo/Skyla's sight In a flashback, 65 million years ago in the Cretaceous oceans a Plesiosaur is eating a fish. When it saw a big light from the sky, and back on the surface it revealed the asteroid and slammed right into the gulf of Mexico! In the present, we see our heroes staying at Hiatt Grey's Summer Condo. That night at the beach, Skyla is walking around the shoreline when she saw something. It had a long neck, and razor sharp teeth and it was eating a pelican. It saw Skyla and nearly bit off her tail, but only fought a little bit of hair. Skyla then races back to the condo and tells the team that she was almost eaten by a sea monster. (She then shows the part of hair that was taken from her tail). Next day/The sight of the beast Next morning, Skyla shows everyone where she saw the beast (but some of our heroes don't believe her). But when Dolphy finds some crabs eating the remains of a pelican he knows she's telling the truth. Then, news was of this was spreading. And Brian tells this to Adam West. But Adam West doesn't believe him, and the 4th of July is coming. But Adam still doesn't listen to Brian or some of the others. At the beach/Second kill Later, the team are relaxing on the beach side, but then a kid is being attack by the Plesiosaur! Willy yells at the kids to get out of the water, quickly everyone gets out of the water, but the kid that was attacked by the Plesiosaur didn't make it. Plan in action/Enter Seamus After that, the parents of the kid that was killed offer a huge reward for anyone who can kill the beast. At an argument at Mayor West's room, Seamus Levine appears and explained his tales. He also claims he can kill the beast, by with that answer it was over. Back at the Condo Later on at the condo, our heroes are discussing about the beast. Princess Celestia stated they need to rest, but Brian said this isn't a time to rest. Willy agrees and adds that the beast killed someone, and if they don't do something the beast could kill more poor children at the 4th of July rush. Skyla agrees with him and adds that she was almost killed be it too. Then later, some fishermen see the beast and it pulls halfway the dock. Explanations Next morning, Willy, Dolphy, Brian, Blackie, SpongeBob, the foals, the pets, Gail, Mitzi, and the Human Mane 5 are finding what plesiosaurids were. Then Vinny explains about them and how they died out with the dinosaurs. But it seems like one of them wasn't killed. And he thinks this one might have been made by InGen and escaped from Jurassic Park. Then, they heard people cheering outside. Wrong beast They arrived at the scene, and they think they've caught the beast. Then Mayor West arrives and Brian explains they got it. However, it turns out they've caught a shark. Then the mother of the killed boy walks up and smacks Brian, then explains how Brian knew about the beast and then about all those children swimming in the ocean and her dead son. And grieves. Finding more information Later on, Willy, Dolphy, Brian, Blackie, SpongeBob, the foals, the pets, Gail, Mitzi, and the Human Mane 5 continue to dig for answers. Vinny gets more info about them, and explains there also prey to the Mosasaur. And other giant land predatory dinosaurs if they lay their eggs in the sand. Then afterwards they head out to see and discover a sunken ship. Willy and Dolphy dive in to get a closer look. Dolphy then finds a tooth in the broken wood, but then he sees a human corpse with one eye! Shocked, he drops the tooth. Then he and Willy frantically swim back to the surface. Convincing West/Plesiosaur's third kill The morning morning Brian and the others are trying to convince West that no one should go swimming and the beast is a Plesiosaur. But West is still not gonna listen and then everyone is at the beach, while the Trolley Fighters are on boats looking for the Plesiosaur. After a while nothing is seen and then a tail fin is seen. Quickly they evacuate the waters, but it turns out the tail fin was a prank one being played 2 colts. But then, the real Plesiosaur attacks and kills a surfer! Then, Spike goes in shock from seeing the sight before him, the CMC and Button help him back to shore where he is treated by the medics. After witnessing this, West is then realizing his mistake. Blackie then concludes that they must kill the Plesiosaur. Meeting up with Seamus/The Journey begins The group then head over to Seamus' place and explained what there doing. Seamus agrees and says he has a boat for the job. Our heroes bid farewell to the others, they head out to the wide open sea. Out there, Brian dumps chunk of meat in the sea. Seamus fishes with huge finishing rod, then Spongebob knocks over some compressed air tanks. Dolphy explains how dangerous they are. Then, as Brian continues dumping more meat the Plesiosaur appears! As Penny says: "I think we're gonna need a bigger boat." With a simple roar from the Plesiosaur, Willy takes out his harpoon gun and ties a harpoon to a barrel. As the beast passes by, he fires the harpoon into it's back. unable to swim right back down to the water. Seamus' story That night, the foals and pets were sleeping. While some of the adults were awake talking. Seamus then tells them about his adventures, and how he lost both of his arms and legs. Then, Fluttershy (human) hears a whale calling. But as they listen to the whale calls and sing a couple of songs, something hits the boat's side (which wakes up the foals and pets). Then as the boat's hit, the hull starts to leak water. Spongebob and Blackie then go out for the engines, then the power was cut off. Seamus grabs a rifle and plans to shoot the Plesiosaur, but it goes the barrel off it and goes back in the water. Next morning/Battling the Plesiosaur The next morning, Seamus, Blackie, and Zeñorita make repairs to the engine. As they do, the barrel pops up from the water. As Applejack (human) grabs it, the Plesiosaur emerges! Brian tries to call for help, but Seamus destroys the radio with a baseball bat. Just then the beast passes by the boat again as Willy fires another harpoon with a barrel attached to it on the beast's left side. They then chase down the beast. They hold course. Willy fires on his right side, while Blackie tries to shoot it with his S&W model 25 revolver. But it goes back under the water, but after a short while, the barrels pop out of the water. They grabbed them, then the Plesiosaur pulls the boat. Dolphy fires another barrel at the beast's snout, then the Plesiosaur starts pulling the boat again until the boat's stern cleats pop off. Willy takes out his dagger and uncuts the line from the monster. Seamus starts up and moves forward but the engines stop. Trivia *This film is based off of the movie, "Jaws". *Blackie the Lamb, Gail Trent, Mitzi, Mayor Adam West, and Seamus Levine guest star in this film. Scenes *At Hiatt Grey's Summer Condo/Skyla's sight *Next day/The sight of beast *At the beach/Second kill *Plan in action/Enter Seamus *Back at the Condo *Explanations *Wrong beast *Finding more information *Convincing West/Plesiosaur's third kill *Meeting up with Seamus/The Journey begins *Seamus' story *Next morning/Battling the Plesiosaur * Soundtrack #Campfire Song Song #Show Me the Way Home Category:Thomas, Twilight, Brian Griffin, and friends' Amazing Escapes Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Stuingtion